


Bounce

by Yusuke (foxjar)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Kurusu Akira, Bottoming from the Top, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Self-cest, Sexual Content, Top Joker (Persona 5)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Yusuke
Summary: Joker restrains himself when handcuffs are involved — or he tries to, at least.





	Bounce

**Author's Note:**

> Dick or Treat move: Bounce.
> 
> Characters are over eighteen.

The handcuffs pinning Joker to the bed are made of a flimsy plastic, padded with a feathery red material. It's a mirror of the gloves he usually wears, and without his mask this time, Akira craves something to remind him that this is real. While it is Joker beneath him — and technically himself — he still needs that touch of reality. He wants to lose himself in pleasure with his other self, and not have to worry about whether or not any of this is a dream.

The lube is cold on his fingers as he touches Joker's length, pressing more of the liquid into himself with his other hand. His eyes lock with Joker's as he holds him in place, sinking down onto him with feigned patience. He wants it hard and fast, like the way his other self always gives him, but he wants a taste of that control, too. Like this — with his knees on either side of him, digging into the mattress — he can set his own pace. His movements start slow, and he breathes in and out as he relaxes around that familiar stretch.

"Do you like it?" Joker asks, thrusting his hips up before Akira can stop him. "The feeling of being inside yourself?"

It would be so easy to tell him off — demand he shut that pretty mouth of his, that they both happen to have — but instead, he just moves his hips faster, searching for that spot inside of him that he loves. When he's not screwing his eyes shut in between moans, he's staring into gray eyes, with that ever-present smirk to match.

If Joker wanted to, he could easily snap the handcuffs off of the bed frame and fuck Akira as he pleases, but he doesn't. This offering of dominance makes him moan, even if it's a farce, and he loves the way Joker looks at him like he's his whole world. When they're together like this, nothing else matters — just the warmth and the repetition of bliss.

Sex in this position never feels quite like Joker can make him feel; it's never as fast, but he has the ability to stop at any time. And the idea of seeing Joker's face as he teases him — that dark, lingering stare — is almost too much for him.

The difference between them is that, while Akira likes the idea of tormenting his partner, he won't — he'll give him everything he has until they are both satiated. Being watched like this — those eyes raking up and down his body — is enough for him. He comes without Joker's hands on him, the fullness and sensations giving him that high that only his other self can.

Joker does finally snap the handcuffs from the bed frame when Akira lies on top of him, exhausted. One hand runs through his sweaty hair, while the other holds him against his chest in a half-hug.

"That's the second pair this week," Akira scolds halfheartedly, at which Joker laughs. It's that bold chuckle of his, the one that Akira used to find so mocking, but he softens it with a kiss.

"And it's only Monday," Joker murmurs.


End file.
